El único
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Hans se había enamorado de la Reina de las Nieves. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el estar a su lado y que ella sintiera lo mismo. Pero el suyo no era un amor inocente o generoso, ni mucho menos correspondido. Era una obsesión enfermiza, posesiva y que poco a poco, lo había ido empujando a la locura. Y él juraba que haría lo que fuera para satisfacer ese sentimiento. Dark!Helsa.


Oneshot basado en el drabble número #12 de la colección "Iceburns Drabbles", que pueden ver en mi perfil.

Advertencia: Fic súper oscuro y obsesivo. No me hago responsable de terapias o traumas derivados de su lectura. Y con eso les digo todo (aunque por otra parte, tal vez este exagerando).

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo solo los uso para satisfacer los delirios insanos de mi cabeza y la de muchos de mis lectores. (¿Alguien dijo terapia?)**

* * *

><p><strong>El único<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue difícil para Hans aceptar que se había enamorado de la Reina de las Nieves. Su solo recuerdo, que despertaba tanta furia en él al recordar lo sucedido durante la Gran Helada y como había tenido que regresar humillado a casa, era capaz de hacer palpitar su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho y se negaba a abandonar su cabeza.<p>

No lo había comprendido. No había querido aceptarlo durante los meses que vagó de un lado a otro en el palacio, evadiendo las miradas de sus hermanos y negándose a escuchar las palabras de su padre, que en vano había tratado de hacerlo recapacitar acerca de sus errores. El anciano rey se había mostrado tan avergonzado y horrorizado por las acciones del menor de sus hijos, que incluso se había negado a verlo el primer día que arribó de vuelta a las Islas del Sur. No fue sino hasta tres días después que se decidió a hablarle, recluido como estaba en la soledad de su habitación, bajo la custodia de los guardias.

Los meses siguientes habían transcurrido entre una serie de pesados trabajos en los que se había tenido que rebajar al nivel de un plebeyo, bajo la supervisión estricta de sus hermanos y despojado por completo de sus privilegios y de su título de la realeza.

Aquel había sido un castigo benévolo, pese a la dureza de las rutinas que le habían impuesto. La gravedad de sus acciones bien ameritaba ser sentenciado a la horca o ser encarcelado de por vida. Pero su padre, que aun guardaba algo de amor y de compasión hacia él, no había tenido el corazón para hacer aquello, incluso ante las palabras reprobatorias de sus hermanos que si creían que merecía un destino más severo.

Y él agradeció no estar por completo a merced de ellos. Los años de rivalidad y de desdén recibidos por su parte, habían creado una brecha muy grande que sería imposible de reparar.

Descubrirse pensando con frecuencia en la reina fue lo que empeoró su penitencia. No quería acordarse de ella porque cada vez que lo hacía, la sangre se le calentaba en las venas y el sentimiento de frustración era tan grande como el vacío que sentía desde hacía años, cuando su madre había fallecido llevándose con ella la poca atención que recibía dentro de una familia tan numerosa. Su padre lo apreciaba desde luego, pero todo el tiempo estaba ocupado.

Hans no deseaba recordar a la soberana, más se había visto imposibilitado de evitar que su imagen lo persiguiera a todas partes. Cada detalle era una remembranza a ella. La nieve que llegó con el invierno a las islas, el color azul de las paredes de su habitación que era igual al de sus ojos, (más adelante intentaría cambiar este detalle sin mucho éxito), la escarcha que se formaba en las cornisas de las ventanas...

Al principio se dijo a sí mismo que aquello sería natural, debido al enorme fallo en sus planes al querer apoderarse de un trono que no le pertenecía. Cada vez que pensaba en Elsa, inmediatamente se prometía a si mismo que buscaría la manera de cobrarse venganza.

Pero había algo más que la revancha detrás de todo aquello. Algo que le había costado trabajo admitir y que no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, después del paso de días interminables.

La amaba.

Aun guardándole rencor por todo lo sucedido, aun sintiendo rabia por como había perdido la corona que tanto ansiaba portar, aun teniendo consciencia de sus peligrosos poderes. La amaba. Y cuando la realidad lo golpeó de manera tan brutal, no pudo sino tener lástima de si mismo y echar a reír en la soledad de sus aposentos, seguramente pasando como un demente ante los guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Quizá ante el palacio entero.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo era posible guardar sentimientos hacia una persona que solo podía relacionarse con todo lo malo que había sucedido en su vida, a partir del deshielo?

Muchas fueron las noches en las cuales se hizo estas preguntas y bastantes otras, llegando a la conclusión, de que lo suyo tal vez se había iniciado a partir del momento en el que había llevado de vuelta a la reina a Arendelle, después de quedar inconsciente en su fortaleza de hielo. El recordar la pequeña figura de la joven entre sus brazos y como la había colocado en una celda de sus propios calabozos, le hacía experimentar escalofríos y un cosquilleo que se extendía desde la boca del estómago hasta su pecho.

Tal vez, su enamoramiento había iniciado incluso desde el momento en el que la vio durante su coronación, envidiando su posición como la primera para ascender al trono. Era probable que esa sensación le hubiera impedido ver algo más en su decepción, al darse cuenta de lo inalcanzable que era debido a su frialdad.

Ciertamente trató de convencerse de que sus sentimientos se deberían tan solo una atracción pasajera, que se dispersaría con el tiempo. Pero su mente se negaba a olvidarla. Lo peor no eran las noches de insomnio, ni el deseo frustrante que no lograría satisfacerse de ninguna forma.

Lo peor era darse cuenta de que aun enamorado, su necesidad de control y su carácter egoísta se anteponían ante lo que le decía su corazón, bastante corrompido a causa de la negligencia de sus hermanos y el ansia de poder. Su amor no era generoso ni desinteresado. El suyo era un amor que le haría daño sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, que acabaría destruyendo todo lo que hubiera a su paso y que ansiaba poseer, en vez de acompañar y comprender, al objeto de su querer.

Era un sentimiento que cada día se tornaba más en una obsesión enfermiza y que no hacía sino incrementarse a cada minuto.

Pero no le importaba. Porque si tuviera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Con la llegada del invierno, el viejo año había abandonado las Islas del Sur siendo sucedido por la algarabía de las fiestas de sus habitantes, que esperaban lo mejor de los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Aquella temporada de nuevos inicios y renovaciones trajo consigo las circunstancias que tanto había estado deseando.<p>

Una misiva de Arendelle había sido recibida por su padre, aceptando volver a entablar relaciones comerciales y dejar en el pasado los terribles hechos que habían ocurrido.

La reina solicitaba recibir algunos navíos cargados de mercancía que no abundaba en sus tierras y a cambio, aceptaba enviar barcos de su flota de la misma forma como retribución. Nuevos tratados de negociación serían llevados a cabo y alguien tendría que viajar en representación de las Islas del Sur, pues Su Majestad, el rey, gozaba de salud precaria.

Los años se habían hecho patentes en su persona con más fuerza, debido a la responsabilidad que conllevaba dirigir un reino y lo duro que había sido tener que criar a trece hijos, la mayoría de ellos bastante jóvenes aun después de la muerte de su esposa.

Aquel hombre, de carácter benévolo pero generalmente firme en sus decisiones, se había negado rotundamente al recibir la sugerencia de su hijo menor para hacerse cargo de aquella tarea. Aun conservaba su título de Almirante y era más experimentado que sus hermanos cuando se trataba de hacerse a la mar. Pero no era sencillo dejarlo partir a la tierra en la que había cometido traición, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Sin embargo, Hans ya se esperaba esta respuesta y a pesar de todo, conocía el corazón de su padre lo suficiente como para usar su talento para la manipulación.

En contra de las protestas del resto de sus hijos, el rey tuvo que reflexionar varios días ante la insistencia del decimotercero, cuyo aparente arrepentimiento parecía sincero. Sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su madre, lo habían mirado decisivamente al expresarle su deseo de pedirle perdón a la reina y arreglar sus errores como debía. Sirviéndola con su asistencia en aquel asunto de comercio.

Y su padre, deseoso de creer en su remordimiento y confiando en que aun había bondad dentro de él, no supo ver las oscuras intenciones que ocultaba detrás de su fachada.

Fue difícil convencer a la reina Elsa de permitirle regresar. La gobernante tenía sus reservas y desconfiaba por completo de las cartas que se le enviaban, explicando cual era la situación con el príncipe. Pero incluso detrás de su aparente frialdad se ocultaba un corazón bondadoso, que no tardó en ceder ante las suplicas del rey, cuyo estado de salud parecía volverse cada vez más delicado.

Cuando el menor de sus vástagos llegó a tierras noruegas, fue recibido con la más helada de las bienvenidas.

Había recuperado su estatus como miembro de la realeza, como una última atención por parte de su padre. Pero eso por supuesto, no lo hacía más digno ante la gobernante a la que trataba de impresionar y que solo lo miraba como el más vil de los hombres.

Apenas bajó de su barco, los ojos azules que tanto adoraba le dirigieron una mirada llena de rigidez, a la que no pudo sino contestar con una sonrisa en la que enseñaba toda su arrogancia. Sabía que no sería sencillo ganarse el corazón de la mujer que le había advertido apenas arribar al puerto, que estaría observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aquello no le importó. Verla de nuevo le había bastado para reafirmar el amor enfermizo que desde hacia tiempo comenzaba a profesarle.

Y que cada vez se volvía más grande y terrible.

* * *

><p>Elsa suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en el muro del jardín, cubierto en su totalidad por intrincadas enredaderas con flores que apartaban aquel sitio de miradas curiosas. En cuanto sus ocupaciones le dejaban un momento libre, le gustaba ir a ese lugar del palacio en busca de un poco de tranquilidad. Le agradaba observar los alrededores en silencio, sentada frente a la pequeña fuente que su madre había mandado a instalar años atrás y en la que le gustaba sentarse antaño, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros.<p>

Igual que a ella.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde los incidentes ocurridos en la Gran Helada, pero le parecía que a una parte de su persona aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ser reina. Lidiar con cuestiones de estado no era precisamente el sueño de una joven que acababa de ocupar su lugar en el trono. En especial si se trataba de la que ahora, la tenía la mayor parte del tiempo tensa y alerta.

¿Quién diría que el hombre que les había hecho tanto daño a ella y a su hermana, volvería aparentemente arrepentido a instalarse por una temporada para tratar asuntos comerciales?

Si bien desde el principio se había negado a recibirlo de vuelta, una vez más su carácter considerado le había jugado en contra, tan solo por evitarle un disgusto al rey de las Islas del Sur. Aquel monarca era buen hombre y encontrandose como estaba en edad avanzada, no se habría perdonado causarle más mortificación.

Como se arrepentía de no haber sido más firme. Las maneras arrogantes de Hans y su forma de mirarla comenzaban a exasperarla.

Apenas llevaba unos cuantos días en Arendelle y no había escuchado por parte de él ninguna palabra de disculpa por los actos terribles que había cometido. Ni esperaba escucharla. Le había quedado claro desde el mismo momento en que lo vio descender de su barco, que era la misma persona despóta e hipócrita que había conocido.

Por si fuera poco, se había enterado de que su padre le había devuelto su título nobiliario antes de que zarpara de su país. Al parecer lo había considerado conveniente, después de los meses de castigo que había afrontado satisfactoriamente. Elsa no lo consideraba justo. Si por ella fuera, él podría pudrirse el resto de sus días en una celda o pasar el resto de su vida como plebeyo, pues era poco para la forma en la que había querido dejar morir a su pequeña hermana.

Ya no importaba de todas maneras. En un par de meses el traidor volvería a partir después de cumplir con lo suyo y con algo de suerte, no volvería a verle la cara jamás.

En su estadía como "invitado", se limitaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su barco, ante el deseo expreso de ella de no tenerlo en palacio. No se atrevería a exponer a Anna de nuevo a tamaña amenaza cometiendo un error como ese.

El sonido de pasos detrás de ella la saco de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Su semblante tranquilo se oscureció al darse cuenta de quien se aproximaba. Con su andar despreocupado y soberbio, el menor de los Westerguard se presentó ante ella, acabando con el momento de paz que pretendía disfrutar a solas.

Definitivamente no confiaba en él.

—Su Majestad—le dijo a modo de saludo e inclinando levemente la cabeza—. Algo me decía que podría encontrarla aquí—añadió mirando a su alrededor brevemente para luego volver a posar sus ojos en ella—. Un lugar muy solitario para una reina, ¿no le parece?

—Eso es porque disfruto estar a solas—respondió con frialdad a la vez que se ponía de pie con elegancia—, o al menos lo estaba disfrutando—agregó con toda intención.

Lejos de desairar al príncipe, aquello le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Había algo en aquella mueca torcida que a Elsa no le gustaba.

—Una persona como usted debería apreciar más la compañía, Su Majestad—Hans avanzó un par de pasos para estar más cerca de ella y la rubia tuvo que esforzarse para no retroceder—. Cualquiera estaría encantado de disfrutar de la suya.

—Presumo que usted no se encuentra entre ese grupo.

El pelirrojo ensanchó su sonrisa, algo que lo hizo verse aun más atractivo pero que al mismo tiempo, le confirió cierto aire de cinismo que no le provocó sino mala espina.

— Al contrario, reina Elsa—repuso con su voz grave—, no se hace una idea de cuanto he llegado a apreciarla. Su presencia ilumina los alrededores a donde quiera que va.

La mirada cérulea de la joven no se inmutó al escuchar aquello.

—Los falsos halagos no van a llevarlo a ninguna parte, Su Alteza.

—Aceptarlos nunca está de más.

Elsa soltó un pequeño suspiro, comenzando a cansarse de aquel breve intercambio de palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Hans? Dime la verdad—soltó sin más—, hace días que quiero preguntartélo. No logró entender porque viniste de vuelta. Sé que no estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste.

—Lo estoy Su Majestad, créame—dijo él tranquilamente—. Nunca debí intentar hacerle daño. Es un error que no me ha dejado dormir tranquilo por noches enteras. No me perdonaría si de verdad le hubiese sucedido algo malo por culpa mía.

— Y yo no me perdonaría si Anna no se hubiera salvado al final de todo aquello—afirmó Elsa observándolo con dureza—, ella es todo lo que tengo y ha sufrido mucho en el pasado. Dejarla a su suerte mientras se congelaba, fue algo de lo más bajo y despreciable.

La sonrisa de Hans disminuyó repentinamente, quedandose tan solo en una mueca prepotente. Tenía que mencionar a la princesa. No se arrepentía de haberla dejado morir aquella vez, ni siquiera le importaba lo que ocurriera con ella. Esa estúpida tenía la culpa de todo y no podía inspirarle más que desprecio. Si tan solo no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza tratar de engatusarla a ella, en lugar de ir por su hermana como tenía planeado originalmente, quizá en ese instante se encontraría en una mejor posición.

Gobernando como había querido y al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Lo que más le molestaba de aquello, era la manera en que Elsa se refería a ella. Como lo único con lo que contaba. Como la única persona digna de su cariño. Odiaba eso. Le enfermaba.

—Me alegro de que Su Alteza se encuentre con bien—se limitó a decir, enmascarando bien su decepción ante lo que acababa de decir.

—No gracias a ti— espetó Elsa— y mientras permanezcas en Arendelle, te convendrá mantenerte alejado lo más posible de ella.

Hans no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada y desdeñosa. Después de todo, ¿por qué querría siquiera acercarse a una persona tan insignificante? Si la reina tan solo supiera...

—Será como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

La joven frunció el ceño al notar su reacción y le lanzó otra mirada helada.

—Te lo advierto, Hans. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

—Usted fue muy clara desde el primer día que llegue aquí, Su Majestad—acató el aludido—, no le he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí en ese aspecto. Creo que no es necesario repetir las advertencias.

—Las voy a repetir las veces que crea convenientes, porque no confío en ti—objetó ella sin miramientos.

Aquella actitud decidida provocó que volviera a sonreír de lado. No cabían dudas de que el tiempo había transformado a la niña tímida y asustada que había conocido, en una mujer muy decidida. Eso le gustaba.

—No me preocuparía de ser usted, Su Majestad, sinceramente—dijo Hans sin intimidarse—. No he venido aquí por su hermana.

—Veo entonces que no me equivocaba al suponer que había una razón para hacerlo y que no son los tratos comerciales—Elsa se tensó imperceptiblemente—, ¿qué asuntos tiene pendientes en Arendelle, Su Alteza? Y quiero que sea sincero—lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierto desdén—, aunque ya sabemos que la sinceridad no es precisamente una cualidad en usted.

Esta vez, Hans rió de buena gana ante el comentario. La chiquilla tenía una lengua afilada cuando se lo proponía.

—Temo que no me crea si soy honesto, Su Majestad. Esperaba mostrarsélo con el paso de los días.

La muchacha arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

—¿De qué esta hablando?

—¿No se hace una idea?—el joven se aproximó más a ella, de tal manera que fuera tan solo un palmo de distancia el que los separara.

Elsa contuvo la respiración. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre; incluso con su padre guardaba las distancias, debido a sus poderes. Aun ahora, que contaba con la confianza suficiente para controlarlos, temía salirse de control y terminar haciendo una tontería. El príncipe la ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que se negaba a admitir.

—No—se limitó a responder manteniendo su habitual máscara de frialdad y alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y le exijo mantenga su distancia. No es apropiado acercarse de esta manera a una reina.

Se negaba a ser ella quien retrocediera y demostrarle lo incómoda que la ponía.

Se quedo observando por breves segundos al pelirrojo, quien todavía exponía esa sonrisa torcida y engreída, antes de que acatara su petición y diera un par de pasos atrás.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Su Majestad—dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba que no lamentaba de verdad aquello—. Confío en que entenderá por si misma la razón por la que volví aquí. Es una mujer extraordinaria.

La aludida ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de demostrar su sorpresa por aquellas palabras, cuando él volvió a hacer una inclinación a manera de despedida. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Le deseo que pasé una buena noche—repuso con suavidad antes de alejarse por donde había venido.

Elsa se quedo mirando su espalda hasta que se perdió de vista al salir de los jardines y exhaló profundamente. Recién había caído en la cuenta de que no le había mencionado para que la estaba buscando. Dudaba que se tratara de algo importante o de lo contrario no se habría marchado. Lo que volvía más extraña aquella conversación tan insustancial, ¿a qué se refería con que averiguaría lo que le había traído de vuelta? ¿Le habría hablado de esa manera solo para molestarla? Era lo más probable.

O tal vez le estaba insinuando que intentaría algo para arrebatarle el reino. Se sintió estremecer por dentro. Conocía lo bastante a ese hombre como para saber que tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado y le preocupaba cualquier cosa que viniera de parte suya. No sentía tanto miedo por ella misma como lo sentía por Anna.

Adentrándose de nuevo al palacio, decidió que tendría que estar más alerta que nunca.

* * *

><p>Aquello no encajaba para nada con lo que esperaba ver de parte del príncipe. Elsa miró con el ceño fruncido la delicada rosa blanca que había aparecido encima de su escritorio, captando su atención apenas entrar al estudio. Supo que había sido él quien la había dejado ahí por un comentario de Gerda, quien lo había visto entrar con el inesperado regalo temprano por la mañana.<p>

Por supuesto, se había molestado ante la enorme falta de respeto que representaba entrar a su lugar de trabajo de esa manera, mientras ella no se encontraba, sobretodo porque había sido muy clara al decirle que lo quería lo más lejos posible de palacio. Sin embargo esta reacción no tardó en ser reemplazada por la sorpresa y la consternación.

Sospechaba por donde iban las intenciones del pelirrojo con ese simple detalle y la conclusión no le pudo disgustar más.

¿En serio iba a pretender ganársela de aquella manera? ¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado? La subestimaba de la peor manera si la creía tan ingenua, y la reina odiaba ser subestimada. En especial porque pese a todo, sintió algo removerse muy minímamente en su interior con aquel "inofensivo" regalo.

Nunca ningún hombre había tenido un detalle así con ella; supuso que recibir uno por primera vez le había llegado más de lo que se esperaba. Pero aun así no caería en aquel juego.

Dubitativa, observó la rosa antes de tirarla en un cesto junto al escritorio. Le dolía deshacerse de una flor tan bonita, pero le enfadaba enormemente saber de quien la recibía. Le esperaba un papeleo extenuante aquel día y lo menos que necesitaba era distraerse por aquellas nimiedades.

Pasó media hora en soledad antes de que escuchara como tocaban a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo y alzó su mirada azul esperando encontrarse con alguno de sus sirvientes, pues no reconoció el toquido como el de Anna o el de Kai, que eran quienes usualmente llegaban a aquel sitio para hablarle.

Sus facciones se endurecieron de manera casi imperceptible al ver quien entró, portando una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Su Majestad—dijo Hans a modo de saludo avanzando hasta su escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?—preguntó ella sin molestarse en devolver el saludo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de él se desviaron astutamente hasta el cesto que se encontraba cerca de su lugar de trabajo y captaron la rosa blanca, desechada junto a otros papeles. Su gesto arrogante se acrecentó.

—Veo que mi pequeño obsequio no fue de su agrado.

—No, no lo fue—dijo Elsa sin miramientos irguiéndose más en su silla—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Su Alteza?

Él se sentó frente a ella sin ser invitado, manteniendo su sonrisa y su postura cínica.

—Acaba de llegar otro barco de las Islas del Sur al puerto—informó con tranquilidad—, creí que le gustaría ir a supervisar que todo se estuviera descargando en orden, como ha hecho con los otros—elevó más la comisura de sus labios—. Y ya que usted confía tan poco en mí...

—Eso es verdad—lo cortó Elsa con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Luego miró hacia los papeles con los que había estado trabajando hasta ese momento, dudando si sería bueno interrumpir sus deberes en ese momento. Exhaló un pequeño suspiro. Estaba cansada de ocuparse de ellos y un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal.

—Iré a ver un momento—dijo levantándose de su asiento con elegancia y avanzando hacia la entrada, mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo.

Hans se le adelantó cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta y la abrió para ella.

—Después de usted, Su Majestad—dijo con cortesía, manteniendo aquella mueca de satisfacción que tan poco le gustaba ver a la joven.

Sin decir una palabra, salió del despacho con él caminando a su lado. El trayecto hasta la salida del palacio transcurrió en completo silencio, hasta que se hallaron de camino al muelle bajo el cielo despejado que se mostraba en lo alto. Todo apuntaba a que sería un día estupendo e internamente, Elsa se alegró de haberse dado la oportunidad de salir aunque fuera por un instante.

A veces su trabajo como gobernante era tan demandante, que le impedia disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como aquello.

—Luce usted hermosa el día de hoy, Su Majestad.

Las palabras pronunciadas por su acompañante la sacaron de su observación del paisaje para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada y encontrarlo con sus ojos puestos en ella.

—¿Una reina no puede aceptar halagos?—inquirió Hans con sorna ante su ausencia de palabras—¿Qué pasa, Su Majestad? Lo tímida no le quita lo cortés, ¿o sí?

—Ahorrése los halagos, Su Alteza—contestó ella manteniendo su expresión impasible—, no tienen ningún significado viniendo de usted. ¿Cuál es el barco?—agregó volviéndose a mirar a los muelles, a los que comenzaban a aproximarse.

El príncipe esbozó otra sonrisa torcida y señaló uno de los navíos.

—Aquel de allá—respondió indicando una embarcación bastante similar a las otras que se hallaban ancladas y cuya bandera portaba el característico emblema en escarlata y dorado de las Islas del Sur.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el mismo, a la vez que varios hombres comenzaban a bajar cajas con mercancía que resultaba toda una novedad en territorio noruego.

Tras observar por unos momentos, Elsa se quedó hablando con el hombre a cargo del barco, ignorando por completo a su acompañante. A su lado, Hans observaba el intercambio de palabras con una expresión ensombrecida en sus ojos verdes. No obstante, no menciono una palabra hasta que la reina hubo terminado de hablar con aquel sujeto, quien se devolvió con el semblante serio nuevamente al navío. Él sí había notado su severo escrutinio.

—Ha llegado un poco más de lo que esperaba—dijo Elsa mientras volvía a mirar como las cosas eran descargadas del buque.

—Mi padre quiere ser generoso—musitó Hans con cierto tono de sorna en su voz.

Como se veía que el rey aun se sentía culpable por sus acciones del pasado. Si solamente se imaginara...

—Mmm... necesitaré enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento—murmuró la rubia de manera pensativa.

—Tengo pluma y papel en mi barco—le dijo él provocando que le dirigiera una mirada desconfiada y helada—, si la escribe ahí puede entregársela inmediatamente al responsable de esta embarcación. Partirá de nuevo por la tarde. A menos que prefiera regresar a palacio...

—Está bien—aceptó ella convenciéndose de que sería más práctico hacer caso de lo que decía. Además no quería volver tan pronto. El día estaba precioso y casi nunca podía darse el lujo de disfrutar unos minutos afuera a esas horas de la mañana.

Dejó que el joven la guiara hasta el mencionado lugar, rechazando educadamente su ayuda al ascender por la rampa que llevaba a cubierta. Hans volvió a dibujar una sonrisa torcida ante esto y tuvo que apartar su vista de él. Había algo en ese gesto que no le gustaba en lo absoluto y que le decía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Ingresó al camarote que le señaló en silencio, cayendo en la cuenta de que debía ser su espacio personal en aquel buque y de repente se sintió incómoda.

Hans cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se arrepintió de haber aceptado su sugerencia. Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura altiva y su rostro inexpresivo, aun cuando él camino lentamente, pasando por su lado, para sacar un tintero y un poco de papel del pequeño escritorio en la estancia.

—Por favor, Su Majestad—dijo arrastrando hacia atrás la silla frente al mueble para pudiera tomar asiento y escribir.

Elsa lo hizo, concentrando toda su atención en redactar aquel mensaje tan pronto como le fuera posible. Quería estar de vuelta en su despacho.

Su mano mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero y se deslizó dejando ver su delicada caligrafía en el papel. Sentía la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes que tanto le disgustaban por encima de ella y frunció el ceño.

Con aparente calma, terminó de escribir y se puso en pie con la carta en la mano.

—Si es tan amable—le dijo a Hans señalando la puerta del camarote con la cabeza.

Él se acerco más a ella observándola fijamente. La reina se negaba a dar un paso atrás pese a las repentinas ganas que la invadieron de salir corriendo. En lugar de ello, se quedó en su sitio con una expresión desafiante y lista para congelarlo si se aproximaba más de la cuenta.

El pelirrojo alzó una mano lentamente y colocó un mechón que caía sobre su frente detrás de su oreja.

—¿Nerviosa, Su Majestad?—preguntó en voz baja—Pareciera que quiere huir de mí.

Elsa frunció el ceño y lo miró duramente antes de replicar.

—Dime la verdad, Hans. ¿Por qué estás de vuelta? ¿Qué ganas con venir aquí nuevamente? Me queda claro más que nunca, que no pretendes enmendar nada del pasado.

La risa ligera del mencionado resonó levemente en las paredes de la estancia, poniéndola en guardia.

—Solo hay una cosa del pasado que me gustaría enmendar, Su Majestad—repuso haciendo ademán de acercarse aun más, por lo que esta vez la muchacha tuvo que retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con la pared.

Sus orbes azules, iguales a glaciares en ese momento, se quedaron fijos en los verdes de él con fiereza.

—Si vine aquí, es únicamente porque no dejo de pensar en usted.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos.

—Es la verdad—dijo Hans y la sonrisa arrogante regresó a sus labios—. No es fácil aceptarlo, si le soy sincero. Al principio me negué a creerlo—una risa leve volvió a salir de su garganta, incomodándola—, después de como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros... debería desagradarme tanto como yo a usted. Pero no es así. Y le diré mi reina, no hay nada que ansié más en el mundo que cambiar ese sentimiento que guarda hacia mí.

La platinada tensó sus labios sin saber que era lo que podía decir; su mirada se mantenía sobre él en un escrutinio silencioso y calculador.

—Quítate de en medio, Hans—dijo finalmente en voz baja y firme—. No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció despacio, aunque no hizo ni el intento por moverse.

Elsa por su parte se encontraba indignada ante lo que acababa de sugerir con lo que había dicho. ¿En serio creía llegar lejos con tamaña mentira? Incluso si estuviera diciendo la verdad no podía esperar que lo tuviera en consideración. Él era un traidor y nunca dejaría de serlo ante ella, ni ante su reino.

—Sabía que reaccionarías así, Elsa—dijo él atreviéndose a perder las formalidades por primera vez y provocando que la muchacha bufara ante tal falta de respeto—. No me importa demostrártelo ¿sabes? Es para eso que regresé después de todo.

—He dicho que te quites de en medio—repitió la aludida bruscamente.

—¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido estar lejos de ti todos estos meses? ¿Saber que me odiabas y no poder hacer lo mismo? No sé como lo hiciste, Elsa—aproximó su rostro al de ella ocasionando que pegara su rubia cabeza completamente contra la pared—, pero me tienes embrujado.

Una de sus manos se posó en el muro al lado de su cara mientras la otra hacia ademán de ir hasta su mejilla.

—¿Qué me hiciste, Elsa? Dime, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?—los ojos esmeraldas mostraron un destello de admiración que pese a todo, no le gustó a la soberana.

La forma en que la miraba era tan diferente a la que tenía su hermana o sus habitantes que la querían y la respetaban sinceramente. Hans la observaba de una manera mucho más posesiva y el afecto que veía en su expresión, lejos de halagarla, la asustaba. Había algo muy oscuro en esa expresión.

—Yo no te hice nada—murmuró con frialdad—, ni quiero inspirarte nada. Solo quiero que te mantengas apartado de mí.

—¿No lo ves? No puedo—insistió él con un dejo de frustración en su voz e inclinándose para terminar con la distancia existente entre ambos.

Antes de poder cumplir con el ansiado contacto que deseaba, una ráfaga helada lo empujó bruscamente haciendo que chocara contra la pared contraria del camarote. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de aquel impacto, cuando vio como la Reina de las Nieves pasaba frente a él pisando fuerte y dejando una ligera capa de escarcha en el suelo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de manera apresurada y furiosa.

Hans golpeó con su puño la pared detrás suyo, sin molestarse en levantarse del suelo. Había estado tan cerca de besarla...

Pero no le creía. Claro que no creía en él. Sabía que debía esperarse aquello, pero aun así se sentía rabioso. El rechazo era algo con lo que no sabía como lidiar y se negaba a ser lo único que obtuviera de la joven. No podía olvidarla y se encargaría de asegurarse de que ella no se olvidara de él.

Elsa tenía que corresponderle. No se detendría hasta que lo hiciera y fuera suya por completo.

Ya le demostraría que estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

><p>Después de lo sucedido en el camarote, Elsa no podía estar más mortificada. Aquel episodio había sido tan inesperado y vergonzoso para ella, que apenas había llegado de nuevo a palacio no había tenido ánimo de concentrarse en el papeleo pendiente, ni en nada más. Se había encerrado en su habitación a pensar y a pasearse enojada de un lado a otro, mientras el hielo cubría por completo las paredes y una leve ventisca se levantaba en el centro de la estancia.<p>

Se encontraba tan indignada por lo que le había dicho ese traidor, que casi prefería que hubiera intentado insultarla o lastimarla, a lo que había tenido que escuchar.

Demonios, ¡que le dijera que la odiaba y le guardaba rencor habría sido más sencillo!

Se suponía que algo así debía ser lógico viniendo de él. Pero insinuar que no dejaba de pensar en ella y acercarséle de una manera tan inapropiada.

¿Qué tan estúpida creía que era como para caer en algo así? Era obvio que jamás lo haría y que aunque dijera la verdad, nunca se permitiría fijarse en alguien como él. Hans podía hacer todos los intentos que quisiera por engatusarla, pero conocía bien la clase de persona que era como para dejarse envolver por su manipulación.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza de que después de darle el pequeño escarmiento que se merecía en su barco, desistiera de aquella absurda idea que tenía y mantuviera su distancia. Comenzaría a contar los días para que se marchara de vuelta a su nación.

Para gran disgusto suyo, lo sucedido no sirvió para que cesara en su insistencia.

Su mirada esmeralda la seguía cada vez que se acercaba al muelle para supervisar el arribo y partida de los barcos o cuando salía a los jardines. Más presentes indeseados continuaron llegando, entregados por su servidumbre o algún mensajero y ocasionándole frecuentes episodios de exasperación. Aun cuando se los rechazaba no podía librarse de ellos o de las constantes audiencias que le pedía el príncipe para hablar un momento a solas.

Pero Elsa no quería estar ni un segundo sola en compañía de él. La estaba agobiando y no encontraba como hacerle entender que no estaba dispuesta a caer en su juego, o lo que fuera que estuviera tramando.

Las únicas veces que se permitía verlo y sostener alguna conversación, (y que se repetían con mayor frecuencia de lo que deseaba), eran las que transcurrían en el puerto, donde tenía que tratarlo debido a los planes de comercio que sostenía con su padre. Eso era casi todos los días, pero ella se cuidaba astutamente de hablar solo de asuntos comerciales y por supuesto, de hacerlo rodeada de personas, para evitar situaciones desagradables. Algo que parecía estar hartando al príncipe, quien hacia el esfuerzo por insinuarle o hablarle de sus sentimientos, de una forma u otra. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto.

La joven nunca antes había tenido pretendientes y una parte de ella también se hallaba extremadamente azorada, debido a su usual timidez. Lo que menos quería en cuestiones de aquel tipo, era tener que recibir atenciones de quien una vez había intentado asesinarla. Le parecía un juego enfermo y muy desconsiderado de parte de Hans el ponerla en dicha posición.

Suspirando de nuevo aquella tarde, en la soledad de la biblioteca, Elsa dejo a un lado la pequeña caja de terciopelo que le había llevado un sirviente hacía un rato. Al principio, su incómodo "enamorado" se había limitado a enviarle cosas sencillas, como flores o chocolates (quería pensar que se trataba de una mera suposición o coincidencia, el hecho de que estuviera al tanto de su afición por aquel dulce). Pero últimamente sus obsequios se habían vuelto mucho más costosos y ella no podía sino enfadarse en demasía, al ver que creía que podía comprarla con eso.

Era por ello que los delicados pendientes que acababa de recibir serían devueltos sin miramientos, al igual que lo había sido todo lo demás.

Decidiendo que se sentía demasiado intranquila como para leer, optó por dirigirse a su sitio preferido en el jardín para poder relajarse. Quizá escuchar el sonido de los pájaros por un momento la ayudara a distraerse.

Lo primero que hizo al adentrarse allí, fue caminar hacia la fuente y mirar el movimiento tranquilo del agua, como si con eso pudiera olvidarse un momento de todo.

—Su Majestad—la voz grave que escuchó tras ella la sobresaltó y no quiso hacer ademán de darse la vuelta.

A través del reflejo del agua pudo apreciar como sus ojos adquirían un semblante entre afligido y exasperado, como su postura se tensaba y como la expresión de sus rasgos, en general, se volvía más sombría. No tardó en ver como junto a ella, aparecía una figura más alta y elegante que conocía muy bien.

—Elsa—al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por voltear para mirarlo, componiendo un gesto severo.

—Te he dicho antes que te mantuvieras alejado de palacio—dijo escuetamente y luego regresó a mirar el agua en la fuente—. Quiero estar sola.

—No Elsa, ¡escúchame!—Hans utilizó un tono demandante que le hizo fruncir el ceño—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en cuenta?

—Lo mejor es que regrese a su país, Alteza. Fue un error haber venido aquí—a pesar de lo mucho que le perturbaban sus actitudes, la aludida mantuvo su fachada indiferente ante él volviendo a su acostumbrado trato formal—. Enviaré una carta a su padre para pedir que alguien más se caga cargo de los tratados de comercio.

La muchacha dejó salir una exclamación ahogada cuando él se aproximó de una zancada y cerró una mano en torno a su muñeca.

—Te place mucho hacer todo esto, ¿no es así?—le espetó el pelirrojo atrayéndola hacia sí—. Embrujarme para después rechazarme. Es tu forma de vengarte por lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

—Le exijo que me suelte—Elsa tiró de su muñeca firmemente para zafarse de su mano, sin lograr nada.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas para convencerte de que lo que siento es real? ¿Quieres que te lo diga directamente?—los ojos de Hans mostraron una expresión entre decidida y exasperada que le hizo morderse el labio inferior, perturbada.

—No—respondió con calma—. Quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Una fina capa de escarcha cubrió su muñeca y la mano del joven, que no cesó en la presión de su agarre, aunque por dentro sintiera escalofríos.

—Estoy enamorado de usted, Su Majestad—dijo con los dientes apretados, tratando de no temblar ante el frío que estaba sintiendo—. Dígame ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me crea? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

El rostro impávido de la soberana se vio alterado por algunos segundos, cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Era la primera vez que se lo mencionaba así. Algo parecido a la compasión cruzó por su mirar.

—Hans, no sigas con esto—le dijo y cesó de intentar liberarse de él—. ¿No lo entiendes? El amor es muy diferente a lo que te está sucediendo. No se expresa de esta forma. Lo que tú estás sintiendo no es amor—él la miró confundido—. Necesitas dejarlo ir.

Para su sorpresa, Hans volvió a sonreír de manera arrogante y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. La que no lo está eres tú.

Por fin, la rubia logró soltar su muñeca después de que la escarcha cubriera por completo los dedos que la sujetaban, obligándolos a separarse, entumecidos.

—Pero yo haré que lo estés, Elsa. Haré que te des cuenta tú también. Ya lo verás.

Esa amenaza hizo que algo dentro de ella se agitara.

* * *

><p>—Él esta interesado en ti.<p>

Las palabras dichas por su hermana ocasionaron que la reina despegara su vista de la fuente frente a la cual estaban sentadas y la posara en ella. Habían salido un momento del palacio para pasear en el jardín y hablar de cosas sin importancia. Fue por eso que aquella frase, liberada después de un momento de silencio, la sorprendió en demasía.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Anna?—preguntó, percatándose de que el rostro de la muchacha había adquirido un semblante serio.

Demasiado serio para alguien que, como ella, siempre estaba de buen humor y sonriendo.

—Hans.

La respuesta provocó que la soberana despegara ligeramente los labios a causa de la sorpresa, buscando palabras que decir ante aquello. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía bien como debía reaccionar ante tal conclusión.

—Oh—fue todo lo que pudo expresar antes de quedarse pensativa.

No tenía idea de que su pequeña hermana también había notado las atenciones de su inesperado invitado hacia ella. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Eso hacía que la situación se tornara aun más incómoda.

—No sabía que te habías dado cuenta de eso—le dijo después de un breve silencio.

—No soy tan despistada como crees, hermana. Y cuando no me cuentas las cosas, tengo que volverme muy observadora.

Aquella observación hizo que la mayor se ruborizara y adquiriera un gesto culpable.

—Anna, lo siento. No te conté porque no quise preocuparte... yo...

La pelirroja la cortó alzando una mano hacia ella con la palma extendida en posición vertical, como para indicarle que callara un momento, antes de suspirar y hablarle.

—Yo confío en ti, Elsa—aseguró la princesa con una mirada sincera en sus ojos verde azul—. Sé que eres inteligente y que si no lo mencionaste, no fue por falta de confianza. Además, tú no te dejarías engañar por alguien como él.

La platinada asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero de todas maneras, hay algo que me preocupa bastante.

—No tienes nada de lo que temer. Tú misma lo has dicho. Jamás confiaré en él.

—Lo sé. Y no es eso lo que me inquieta—la pelirroja frunció el ceño un poco, obviamente enfadada y nerviosa ante lo que estaba por decir—. Hans es muy insistente. Con tu comportamiento ya debería haber entendido que siempre lo vas a rechazar. Pero no quiere alejarse y me preocupa que te haga daño.

Su vista se desvío por un momento hacia la fuente antes de volver a ella.

—No me gusta la manera en que te mira, Elsa. No me gusta nada.

—Falta muy poco tiempo para que se marche de aquí—repuso la aludida en un intento por tranquilizarla—. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Anna. Yo sé muy bien como defenderme sola.

—¿No hay una manera de que pases menos tiempo con él?—insistió la menor sin lograr relajarse—Tal vez si te niegas a verlo, se vaya más pronto de aquí. Puedes delegarle los tratados de comercio a alguien más...

—Eso no estaría bien—le dijo la reina con suavidad—, yo soy quien tiene que hacerse cargo de esos asuntos. Por consideración a su padre. No podría dejar a un lado una tarea como esa, ni siquiera asignando a alguien más. En especial si no hay ninguna emergencia que me permita hacerlo.

Era cierto. Aun después de lo que él le había dicho, no había permitido que eso interfiriera con sus deberes reales. Tanto así, que había desistido de escribirle al rey para pedirle que lo sustituyera como le había dicho que haría. No entendía del todo porque no lo había hecho. Quizá porque no quería añadir más complicaciones al asunto y porque después de todo, la fecha de partida del príncipe se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Anna resoplo inquieta.

—Elsa, prométeme que te vas a cuidar de él—le habló con algo de urgencia en su voz.

La rubia la observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que había adquirido una expresión mucho más determinada y seria.

—Prométeme que no te dejarás engañar por sus palabras y que no le darás oportunidad de acercarse a ti. Ni siquiera por conservar tus modales.

—Anna, yo...

—¡Prométemelo!—la apremió ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—Yo sé que no eres tan ingenua como yo, pero aun así, necesito saber que estarás alerta. No puedes creer en nada de lo que te diga. ¡No es más que un mentiroso!

La monarca volvió a asentir con la cabeza, algo asombrada por el cambio de ánimo tan repentino que estaba teniendo su pariente y la manera en que hablaba.

—Puede que él trate de convencerte de que siente algo por ti—prosiguió Anna, ateniéndose a las intenciones del aludido—, puede que trate de convencernos a todos. Pero es un engaño. Él jamás llegaría a amarte, Elsa.

Sin saber porque, aquellas palabras fueron como una punzada en el corazón de la reina que se dio cuenta de cuan cierto era lo que acababa de decir. Y le dolía.

No porque estuviera interesada en los sentimientos del príncipe o en cualquier cosa que proviniera de él. Sino porque le recordaba algo a lo que hacia tiempo había terminado por resignarse con tristeza. Ella no tendría la oportunidad de conocer el amor como los demás. Puede que tuviera a su hermana, amigos y un pueblo que la quería. Pero jamás sabría lo que era ser amada por un hombre debido a su extraordinaria condición.

Un ser como la Reina de las Nieves, difícilmente podría llegar a ganarse el corazón de alguien a quien pudiera mirar como su compañero.

Su hermana si podía. Y aunque una parte de ella sentía celos ante aquella posibilidad y dolor por sus propias circunstancias, honestamente se alegraba por ello. Le consolaba ver que a pesar de la desilusión que había sufrido en el pasado, tenía todo para amar y ser correspondida por alguien bueno.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Te lo prometo, Anna.

La princesa esbozó una sonrisa, percatándose del ligero cambio en las facciones de su hermana mayor y percibiendo por donde iba el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Yo quiero que encuentres a alguien, Elsa—le dijo dándole un suave apretón a la mano que le sostenía—. Quiero que seas feliz con alguien que te merezca y estoy segura de que lo vas a encontrar.

Le sonrió un poco después de decir aquellas palabras.

—Y esa persona será muy diferente a Hans—le aseguró al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a brillar con algo de determinación—, será alguien honesto y con un gran corazón. Él no tiene nada que pueda ofrecerte y no importa cuanto insista. Él jamás podría ser digno de tu amor y tú jamás podrías ser feliz a su lado.

—Lo sé, Anna.

En la distancia, un par de ojos verdes observaron con odio a la princesa.

Desde el pilar contra el cual se encontraba apoyado, cerca de la entrada que llevaba hacia los jardines, Hans se incorporó tratando de conciliar la rabia que sentía correrle por las venas. Sabía muy bien que convencer a la reina de que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos, iba a ser una tarea difícil. Pero esa maldita hermana suya lo estaba volviendo más complicado.

Estúpida rata miserable.

¿Quién demonios se creía para interponerse entre ellos? Ella no era nadie. Solo era un estorbo que lo separaba de lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Ella era la mentirosa; influyendo de mala manera a Elsa para alejarlo de él.

Pero ¿creía acaso que lo lograría? No lo iba a permitir jamás. Antes que eso, se encargaría de desaparecer a esa infeliz con sus propias manos.

Observó con cólera como la hermosa Reina de las Nieves abrazaba a su hermana menor con afecto y se sintió celoso. Lo que daría él por obtener una muestra de amor tan grande por parte de Elsa...

Pero para eso, pensó, era necesario encargarse del obstáculo que representaba su única familia.

Porque ella no podía querer a nadie más que no fuera él y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. De una forma u otra, terminaría siendo el único en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Anna paseó su mirada verdosa sobre los libros que se mostraban en aquel estante de la biblioteca, al que hacia rato que se encontraba observando, sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención. Bufó con fastidio. No comprendía como su hermana podía pasarse horas inmersa en alguna novela. ¡Era tan aburrido! A ella lo que le gustaba era salir y caminar por ahí, o bailar o armar una pelea de bolas de nieve y hacer muñecos.<p>

No comprendía los gustos más tranquilos de la reina.

Pero aquella tarde, la susodicha se hallaba ocupada con importantes asuntos de la distribución de suministros del reino o algo por el estilo, y Kristoff se había marchado a las montañas, a supervisar a un grupo de recolectores de hielo antes de que la Primavera arribara, ocasionando el deshielo del paisaje.

Osea que no tenía nada bueno que hacer como no fuera sola. Así no tenía sentido salir.

Su indeseada soledad se vio interrumpida por los pasos de alguien adentrándose a la estancia. Curiosa, se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir con enfado al causante de tal intromisión. Hans le devolvió la mirada esbozando esa sonrisa prepotente, que tanto se había acostumbrado a verle. Antes de que su rostro adquiriera su habitual máscara de falsa amabilidad, creyó ver en sus ojos el mismo odio con el que ahora ella lo observaba.

—Su Alteza—saludó él haciendo una ligera inclinación.

—¿Qué quieres, Hans?—le preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado—. Mi hermana ordenó estrictamente que no te acercaras a palacio.

—Estoy muy consciente de los deseos de Su Majestad—dijo él con un tono de voz cínico—. Créeme Anna, jamás perdería de vista nada que pudiera hacer para complacerla. Pero esta vez no puedo acatar esa orden.

—Pues tienes que—le espetó la pelirroja bruscamente—, a menos que quieras que los guardias te escolten hasta tu barco.

—Por favor Anna, no es necesario armar tanto escándalo—repuso el príncipe sin abandonar su gesto arrogante—. Ambos podemos hablar como personas civilizadas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo—dijo ella terminantemente.

—Pero yo sí—el sureño avanzó un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo que provocó que se tensara en su lugar—. Me encantaría que me concedieras algo de tu tiempo para escucharme.

Anna se cruzó de brazos. Aquello había sonado más como una orden en lugar de una petición. Y no quería estar ahí con él. Sola. Algo en su persona le daba mala espina y no se debía solamente a sus vergonzosos hechos del pasado.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo?—preguntó en tono desafiante, sin dejarle ver la inquietud que repentinamente le había provocado.

—Tu hermana. Quiero que hablemos de ella.

—Es Su Majestad para ti—siseó Anna con desprecio—y no hay nada acerca de mi hermana que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Pero en eso se equivoca, Su Alteza—refutó Hans haciendo mención de su título con notorio sarcasmo—. Sucede que todo lo que tenga que ver con la reina me incumbe. Me incumbe más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Muy bien, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas, Hans—habló ella elevando el tono de su voz—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hermana? ¿Planeas acercarte a ella de la misma manera en qué lo hiciste conmigo?—sus ojos lo observaron furiosos—He estado viendo como la miras y eso no me gusta. ¿De verdad la crees tan ingenua como para creer en uno solo de tus engaños?

—Ciertamente, Elsa es mucho más astuta que usted Su Alteza—comentó el con sorna.

Supo de inmediato que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, al ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se teñían de rojo y como su expresión se volvía más molesta.

—Pero aquí no hay ningún engaño—prosiguió antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzarle algún reclamo—. Es verdad que yo siento algo muy profundo por tu hermana. Estoy enamorado de ella.

La risa sarcástica de Anna se dejó escuchar por la biblioteca entera y tuvo que esforzarse por no externar el enfado que esto le produjo. Claro que se esperaba que ella siempre dudara de lo que estaba diciendo, pero burlarse de aquella forma tan despectiva era muy distinto. Maldita infeliz.

—No seas ridículo, Hans—le dijo la joven dibujando una sonrisa condescendiente—. Tú no puedes sentir amor por nadie. Tienes un corazón de hielo—su gesto entre alegre y cínico se desvaneció—. Y aunque dijeras la verdad, ¿qué te hace creer que alguien como tú puede ganarse a mi hermana? Ella se merece a alguien que este a su altura, no a un monstruo como tú.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?—espetó Hans ensombreciendo su semblante—¿Ahora te crees con el derecho a escoger? No eres más que una maldita egoísta, Anna—sus orbes verdes mostraron un ápice de desprecio—, todo el tiempo interponiéndote en el camino de tu hermana, ¿no te cansas de ser un estorbo para ella? Elsa siempre se está sacrificando por culpa tuya.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—chilló la muchacha—¡Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es protegerla de ti!

—¡No necesitas protegerla de mí! ¿No lo ves?—Hans se aproximó de manera amenazadora y ella no pudo evitar encogerse—¡No quiero hacerle daño! ¡La amo! ¡El hecho de que me odies tanto no cambia lo que siento por ella!

—Es increíble hasta donde puede llegar tu insistencia al mentir—Anna negó con la cabeza consternada—, ¿quién esperas que te crea? Todos sabemos la clase de persona que eres. Tú no amas a Elsa, porque no puedes amar a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos manteniendo su barbilla en alto.

—Y aunque así fuera—continuó severamente—, ¿por qué crees que ella habría de corresponderte? ¿No ves que ya le has hecho suficiente daño? Mi hermana no es como tú, Hans. Es una persona buena, inocente. Ella no puede amarte.

—Elsa me quiere—murmuró él con una nota peligrosa en su voz.

—No, Hans—la princesa le devolvió una mirada cargada de incredulidad y enfado—. Elsa no te quiere. Nunca lo hará. Deja de intentar engañarnos a todos y a ti mismo.

El pelirrojo sintió como la sangre se le calentaba ante sus palabras y odió a la chica que tenía frente a sí, más que nunca. ¿Qué podía saber ella? Él estaba seguro de que podía abrirse un espacio en el corazón de la reina, había algo en la forma en como reaccionaba con él y sabía lo necesitada que se hallaba de afecto romántico. Algo que solamente Hans era capaz de brindarle.

—No me interesa lo que pienses—le espetó a la joven con desprecio—, puedes decir lo que quieras, Anna. No dejaré de insistir con tu hermana. Y te advierto una cosa—sus ojos se posaron en los suyos a manera de amenaza—, no te pongas en mi camino. Deja de entrometerte porque no permitiré que te interpongas entre tu hermana y yo.

—¡Y yo no permitiré que te acerques a ella!—exclamó Anna otorgándole la misma expresión de odio.

—Deberías pensar mejor en tus palabras.

—No, tú deberías entender que no voy a permitir que hagas esto—la princesa adquirió un gesto más agresivo—. No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, Hans, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—De modo que es así como van a ser las cosas.

—¡Sí, es así como van a ser!—repentinamente, Anna volvió a formar una sonrisa descarada en sus labios—Aunque de cualquier manera, ambos sabemos que todo esto es en vano. Afortunadamente, Elsa sabe la clase de persona que eres. Jamás se enamoraría de alguien como tú.

—Eso está por verse.

—Y aunque así sucediera—la muchacha estaba dispuesta a llegar todo lo lejos posible con tal de herirle el orgullo—, yo nunca permitiría que ella arruinara su vida quedándose a tu lado ¿entiendes? No dejaría que estuviera junto a ti. Y antes que cualquier hombre estoy yo, su única familia—afirmó con total seguridad—. Es más de lo que tú u otra persona podrá llegar a ser para Elsa. Y jamás dejaré que te le acerques. Jamás.

El príncipe reflexionó profundamente en lo que ella acababa de decir, dándose cuenta con amargura, de que tenía un punto. La reina era tímida y no se abría con facilidad ante los demás. Solo confiaba en su única familia y seguiría confiando ciegamente en ella, porque era la única con la verdaderamente tenía contacto.

Anna le estorbaba mucho. Y ella misma había admitido que en la vida permitiría que tuviera a su hermana. Esta posibilidad le llenó de furia y desesperación.

Tenía que solucionarlo.

—Sal de mi vista, Hans—escuchó que le decía antes de darle la espalda con presunción—. Y no se te ocurra volver a aparecerte por aquí, o haré que te lleven a los calabozos.

Él levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios sin inquietarse por sus palabras.

Discretamente, llevó una mano hacia el cuello de su camisa y extrajo el discreto camafeo que siempre llevaba consigo. Un regalo de su madre de mucho tiempo atrás y del cual no se despegaba desde que era un niño. El objeto estaba sujeto a una larga cadena de oro que todo el tiempo ocultaba debajo de su ropa.

Con un movimiento hábil, se descolgó aquel recuerdo y avanzó hacia la princesa sin apenas hacer ruido.

—Tienes razón, Anna—murmuró mientras ella todavía estaba de espaldas—, jamás podré acercarme a ella estando tú de por medio. Gracias por hacérmelo notar.

La chica no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando sintió la cadena de oro cerrándose en torno a su cuello con fuerza. Hans oprimió con fuerza, empujándola hasta el suelo cuando intentó forcejear y controlándola al poner una de sus rodillas sobre su espalda, para evitar que se levantara con su peso.

Una expresión de pánico cruzó por las facciones de la chica, que desesperadamente se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando aflojar la cadena sin éxito. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones se volvía cada vez más escaso, haciendo imposible para ella el gritar en busca de ayuda y limitándola a tratar de escapar del agarre de su opresor. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus orbes verdosos, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pensó en Kristoff y en su hermana, en todas las personas a quienes quería en el palacio y en sus padres.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien entrara para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sintió dolor en su espalda y su consciencia comenzó a nublarse...

* * *

><p>Los pasillos de palacio se encontraban inusualmente silenciosos, incluso para ser la hora en la que el sol se estaba poniendo. Mientras salía de su estudio, Elsa se preguntó si su hermana habría salido a alguna parte. Usualmente ya habría escuchado algún ruido provocado por ella, al estar corriendo, desarreglando las armaduras o simplemente cantando con Olaf o cualquier cosa que la entretuviera.<p>

Le daba la impresión de que Anna jamás dejaría de tener el espíritu de una niña, ni siquiera a sus diecinueve años.

La puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca llamó su atención por un segundo. Dudaba que la pelirroja estuviera dentro pero ¿y si de verdad había tomado en cuenta su consejo de leer algo para matar el tiempo? Aquello sí que sería un milagro.

Sigilosamente se adentró en la estancia, esperando sorprender a la menor con algún libro. Había un inmenso silencio.

Elsa pasó su mirada por el lugar, en penumbras debido a la chimenea apagada y distinguió un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Una expresión horrorizada asomó por su rostro a la vez que una sensación angustiante se hacía presente en su pecho.

—¡Anna!—gritó mientras corría hacia ella y se arrodillaba junto a su cuerpo inconsciente.

La tomó por los hombros con toda la fuerza que pudo y le dio la vuelta para acercarla a su regazo, encontrándose con sus ojos cerrados y la piel de su rostro, que se había vuelto tan pálida como la suya. Su cuello mostraba una marca grotesca y enrojecida, que hizo que la reina exhalara un grito ahogado.

Temblando, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha sacudiendo su cabeza levemente sin que esta reaccionara. Luego le tomó una muñeca, buscando su pulso desesperadamente.

No pudo hallarlo.

—¡NO! ¡ANNA, NO!—gritó desconsolada mientras agitaba nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana y empezaba a sollozar.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía estar pasando.

—¡Anna! ¡Despierta, Anna!—suplicó con la voz quebrada sin percatarse de lo fría que se había puesto la biblioteca.

Elsa movía desesperanzada a la princesa sin sentir su respiración y temblando a causa del llanto.

—¡Ayuda!—volvió a gritar alzando la cabeza—¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!

Los pasos que se aproximaron desde un rincón alejado de la biblioteca la pusieron alerta y volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Sus orbes azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al hacer contacto con los esmeraldas de la persona que surgió de entre las sombras. No se había percatado de que había alguien más allí y tampoco esperaba que fuera él.

—¡Tú!—exclamó furiosa.

—Elsa, ¿por qué estás llorando?

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!—chilló con frustración—¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?!

Hans miró a la chica tendida en el suelo y sonrió de lado. Ese gesto tuyo tan carente de empatía, tan cruel e inexpresivo al mismo tiempo, hizo que la joven soberana sintiera un estremecimiento por dentro.

—Ella no me dio otra opción, Elsa—respondió con fingida pena—. No sabes las cosas que dijo. Era el único remedio.

La rubia lo observó con incredulidad y luego miró hacia el cuerpo de Anna con horror. Algo se le quebró por dentro y en el exterior, la brisa helada del viento empezó a correr con más fuerza, mientras pequeños copos de nieve aparecían poco a poco desde el cielo.

Igual que su llanto, la ventisca comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y con cada espasmo de tristeza que daba la Reina de las Nieves, parecía levantarse más amenazadoramente.

Elsa puso a su hermana en el suelo y con manos temblorosas, se agachó encima de ella para acunarle el rostro, esperando que de alguna forma se moviera o volviera a respirar. Tal y como aquella vez en que había creído que la había congelado por completo y un acto de amor verdadero le había salvado la vida.

Pero nada sucedió.

Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta y la ventisca arreció con toda su fuerza contra los ventanales y cada cimiento del castillo. Elsa se quedó observando horrorizada a la princesa, comprendiendo que la había perdido. Una parte de ella se derrumbó mientras que otra se negaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

—Me duele verte así, Elsa—la voz masculina que se escuchó enfrente suyo le recordó que no estaba sola y aunque quería ponerse de pie, y descargar sus poderes contra su indeseado acompañante, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de donde estaba.

Sentía que se quería morir.

—Sé que entenderás porque lo hice. Tu hermana no debía interponerse entre nosotros.

La joven volvió a sollozar, confundida ante el significado de esas palabras y asustada también ante lo que implicaban.

—Tenía que quitarla de en medio. Ella nunca iba a dejar que yo te tuviera—Hans se arrodilló a un lado y la monarca sintió un escalofrío al tenerlo tan cerca—, se oponía a lo que yo siento por ti. Se atrevió a decirme que mentía, ¡a mí!

Una carcajada resonó en las paredes de la biblioteca y Elsa sintió un inmenso odio estallar dentro de sí. Ella nunca había odiado a nadie pero en ese instante, cada palabra que escuchaba no hacía más que despertar algo muy oscuro dentro de si.

—¡Se atrevió a dudar de mis sentimientos! ¿Cómo pudo?

¿Sentimientos? El monstruo junto a ella no tenía sentimientos.

Aun sin verlo a la cara, la reina pudo apreciar como sus ojos verdes destellaban con una adoración malsana hacia ella y su sonrisa se incrementaba. Era un gesto que reflejaba toda la demencia que se había apoderado de él, y que la hizo enfurecerse y temer a la vez.

—Te amo Elsa, te amo más que a mi vida—prosiguió el príncipe y ella se sintió asqueada ante su declaración—, pero no puedo soportar el tener que compartirte con alguien más. Ni siquiera con ella—el destello de profundo desprecio que apareció en aquellos ojos verdes al mirar hacia Anna, la indignó y le hizo temer de sobremanera.

¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Hans no mentía cuando le había dicho antes que la quería. Aunque eso no era querer. Lo que él sentía por ella era una obsesión enferma que confundía con amor y que no había sabido detectar a tiempo, para proteger a su pequeña hermana de los celos que albergaba el pelirrojo. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de ello...

—Tú eres mía.

Elsa liberó un gemido aterrado cuando Hans la apresó entre sus brazos y trató de resistirse. Sentía náuseas de solo estar en contacto con él y pese a que podía congelarlo en cuestión de segundos, tenía miedo.

Miedo de salirse de control cuando intentara aquello, pues era un ser muy inestable cuando se dejaba dominar por las emociones. Y miedo también de él, porque algo le decía que ni siquiera convirtiéndolo en una estatua glacial, dejaría de emanar toda esa locura y resentimiento que por años había guardado en su persona y que recién ahora, encontraba una excusa para estallar.

Él decía amarla, pero lo que la joven le inspiraba no podía ser amor verdadero, sino un deseo enfermizo con el que buscaba llenar el vacío de afecto, que tanto había sufrido a lo largo del tiempo. Y Elsa no quería ser quien lo llenara.

Ella nunca podría amar a un ser tan vil y despreciable como el príncipe. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía?

—No sabes cuanto he deseado que fuera de esta manera, tenerte solo para mí—Elsa luchó por apartarse sin éxito; aun con sus dones de hielo, la fuerza física de su captor la superaba por mucho—. Y ahora te tengo. No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí—la muchacha volvió a sollozar cuando Hans inclinó el rostro contra su cuello e inhaló profundamente—. Te amo tanto, Elsa. Daría mi vida por ti.

Afuera, la tormenta se volvió imparable.

Elsa lo sintió colocar sus labios en torno a su mandíbula, besando la delicada línea de su mentón. Tembló atemorizada. Le desagradaba tenerlo tan cerca y que se empeñara en mostrarle su afecto insano de esa manera tan íntima, cuando lo único que quería era escapar de él.

—No, no—gimoteó tratando de apartarlo una vez más.

Hans la apretó con más fuerza contra sí, ignorando sus quejas y el modo en que trataba de huir de sus brazos. A él no le importaba nada a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse si se trataba de estar cerca de su amada reina. Ni siquiera si ella no quería permitírselo. Ya se daría cuenta de que lo amaba también y podría disfrutarlo.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Elsa moviendo su cabeza para evitar que siguiera besándola—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Alguien!

¿Por qué sus guardias o algún sirviente se demoraban tanto en llegar? Con la nevada que se había desatado en el exterior, ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo para tratar de dar con ella.

Quizá ya hubieran comenzado a buscarla; la biblioteca se encontraba en una ubicación muy apartada del palacio.

Contra su voluntad, se vio empujada de espaldas hacia el suelo y sintió el peso del príncipe oprimiendo cualquier intento de escape por su parte. Podía distinguir por el rabillo del ojo unas hebras de pelo rojizo de su hermana y su labio inferior tembló en una mueca de miedo. Intempestivamente, la boca de Hans descendió sobre la suya y se movió de modo dominante, acallando sus gritos de auxilio y conteniendo los espasmos producidos por su llanto. Su lengua se abrió paso en un beso húmedo a la vez que sentía los desesperados intentos del cuerpo debajo suyo por liberarse. Un sollozo de la reina hizo que se separara para mirarla.

—No llores—Elsa se sorprendió ante la gentileza de esas palabras y abrió los ojos, que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados. Otro estremecimiento se apoderó de ella cuando una mano masculina acarició su mejilla y no pudo sino contener la respiración, contrariada por la ternura que guardaba ese gesto—. Eres hermosa, Elsa.

Oprimiendo sus labios con fuerza, ella movió la cabeza a un lado, negándose a ver los ojos de su opresor, en los que algo se había suavizado. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído mientras su pulgar secaba una lágrima que corría por su pómulo.

—Solo tú eres capaz de provocar esto—su otra mano se movió para tomar una de las suyas y colocarla contra su pecho, donde la muchacha se dio cuenta con algo de estupefacción, de como sus latidos se habían acelerado—. Eres la única capaz de descongelar mi corazón, Elsa.

La aludida no cambió su posición, escuchándolo con ojos muy abiertos y con la vista perdida en el cuerpo rígido que se hallaba a poca distancia de ellos.

—Y por eso me perteneces—el susurro del hombre hizo que reaccionara, volviendo otra vez la cabeza hacia él, cuya mirada embelesada había vuelto a oscurecerse de nuevo—. Eres mía, Elsa—beso el lóbulo de su oreja—. Y yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

Tratando de escurrirse del agarre del príncipe. Elsa miró otra vez hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hermana y comprendió que tendría que defenderse con sus poderes, pese a que temía salirse de control.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, dejó salir un torrente helado de sus manos que impactó de lleno en el pecho del joven, provocando que aflojara su agarre y que se precipitara al suelo dándole la oportunidad de liberarse, mientras su mano soltaba la suya y se ponía en torno al sitio de su corazón.

Hans respiró entrecortadamente siendo incapaz de incorporarse. Un dolor helado comenzaba a acrecentarse por dentro suyo. Confuso, se perdió en los orbes azules de la persona que amaba antes de que todo se oscureciera en torno a él...

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de su celda, el príncipe se mantuvo mirando hacia los barrotes que apenas y se alcanzaban a distinguir dentro del lugar. Era un sitio algo pequeño y muy silencioso, pues lo habían recluido en el calabozo más alejado de todos. Desde entonces, no sabría decir cuantos días habían pasado, ni la hora que era.<p>

Cuando había despertado de su inconsciencia y se había visto a si mismo encerrado en dicho lugar, se había sentido frustrado y rabioso por la manera en la que habían terminado las cosas. Lo último que recordaba era tener a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado por fin entre sus brazos y ahora se hallaba en la más absoluta soledad. Se había preguntado también como era posible que continuara vivo, después del impacto que había recibido por parte de ella. La única explicación que pudo encontrar es que en efecto, él tenía un corazón de hielo o carecía por completo de uno. En su lugar tan solo había un vacío que ansiaba ser llenado con la presencia y el afecto de la Reina de las Nieves...

A ratos, un guardia hacía su ronda para verificar como se encontraba y llevarle agua y alimento, así como artículos con los que pudiera asearse. Demasiadas consideraciones para el asesino de la princesa, pero ciertamente no se esperaba otra cosa de la monarca.

Aun guardando luto por la persona amada y un inmenso odio hacia él, los gestos considerados que la caracterizaban seguían ahí.

Era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. La forma en la que se preocupaba por los demás, lo merecieran o no. No era como él, a quien no le importaba matar o hacer daño a expensas de quien fuera, para conseguir lo que quería. Elsa era tan opuesta a él y emanaba tanta bondad, que era imposible no desearla para si mismo.

Pero ella no había bajado ni una sola vez a verlo y eso le irritaba y le preocupaba a la vez. Necesitaba verla. No para decirle que se encontraba arrepentido o lo lamentaba. No. No sentía nada de lo que había sucedido. Estaba consciente del gravísimo crimen que había cometido y de que esta vez no tendría escapatoria, pero su orgullo se había mantenido intacto ante ello. No le había importado tomar una vida en el pasado y no le importaba ahora.

Porque lo había hecho por amor y volvería a hacerlo con cualquier estorbo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Tarde o temprano, Elsa tendría que ir a verlo, pues debía decidir que era lo que iba a hacer con él. Se preguntaba si se atrevería a ejecutarlo o si daría aviso a su familia, para que se encargaran de su persona. Extrañamente aquello no le preocupaba. Lo único que ansiaba era verla a ella.

El primer día que se había despertado en su encierro, había gritado su nombre hasta el cansancio buscando que hablara con él. Aquello no rindió frutos y se tuvo que resignar a esperar. La espera era dolorosa y amenazaba con llevarlo al límite. A ratos se sentía enfurecido y en otros, solo se quedaba pensando, tranquilo, como en ese instante.

¿Que sería lo que le dijera cuando lo viera nuevamente? Oh, si tan solo pudiera observarla una vez más y tocarla...

Cerró los ojos recordando lo que se sentía estar en contacto con aquella piel de porcelana y fría como la nieve, y un escalofrío de excitación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Recordaba el sonido de su voz y el azul profundo de sus ojos, que aun lo visitaban en sueños. Perderla se sentía peor que la decepción pasada de ver como un trono ajeno se escurría de entre sus manos. Pero no se resignaba a ello, todavía no...

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose a la distancia se escuchó, seguido de unos pasos delicados que avanzaban a lo largo del pasillo de los calabozos.

Hans se puso de pie en las sombras, sabiendo que no se trataba de ninguno de los guardias. Conocía muy bien ese andar...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al percatarse del resplandor azulado que se distinguía aun antes de que la rubia reina apareciera en su campo de visión, con una mirada vacía. Había reemplazado su vestimenta habitual por un vestido de luto que hacía resaltar su pálida piel. Un copo de nieve brillaba sobre su mano derecha, alumbrando la penumbra de los cadalsos.

Elsa lo observó con gélidamente antes de que él avanzara hacia los barrotes, sin quitar la expresión despreocupada de su rostro.

—Sabía que tendrías que venir a verme—le dijo con un tono de voz en el que se mezclaban el alivio y una alegría repentina—. Te he extrañado, Elsa.

Ella inspiró profundamente tensando los labios y desvío la mirada, dando a entender que lo que acababa de escuchar le resultaba desagradable en extremo.

—He venido para informarle, Su Alteza—mencionó su título con desdén—de las decisiones que se han tomado respecto a usted.

—¿Por qué no me miras, amor mío? Quiero que me mires.

—Basta, Hans—espetó ella posando a pesar de todo, sus ojos azules en los verdes de él, con expresión dolida y consternada—, no sigas con esto. Escúchame.

Él se quedo observándola desvaneciendo la sonrisa de sus facciones.

—Irás a la horca, Hans—le dijo ella componiendo una expresión severa—, se te dará muerte por lo que hiciste. Tus hermanos llegarán muy pronto a Arendelle. Fueron avisados mediante carta hace días.

—Deben estar encantados—una de las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo volvió a alzarse con ironía.

—Arribarán mañana muy temprano—continuó Elsa, ignorando su comentario—y luego, antes de la puesta del sol... tú serás ejecutado.

Ansiosa, espero ver la reacción del hombre frente a sí ante sus palabras. No hubo cambio alguno en su gesto. Permaneció imperturbable ante la noticia y ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad había perdido la razón.

Por un momento se sintió furiosa, pues esperaba de alguna manera que aquello lo quebrara. Ver un mínimo ápice de miedo aunque fuera, como retribución por haberle quitado la vida a su hermana.

Pero luego se sintió consternada. Sabía que matarlo no solucionaría nada, pero era la pena que se había ganado por sus acciones. Y no haría nada para evitar que se enfrentara a ello, pues al menos tenía la certeza de que él merecía morir.

—Mi padre—dijo Hans después de una pausa—. ¿Vendrá él también?

La joven sintió un nudo en su garganta y le respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Tu padre murió, Hans. No pudo soportar las noticias que le llegaron acerca de lo que hiciste... y eso fue demasiado para su corazón. Tu hermano mayor ahora es el rey.

Las palabras provocaron que el príncipe volviera a ponerse serio y por un breve segundo, algo parecido a la confusión cruzó por su mirada, para ser sustituido por una expresión neutral. Eso le molestó a la reina, ¿es qué no sentía ni un poco de remordimiento ni siquiera ante la muerte de su propio ser querido? No solo no se había tentado el corazón para arrebatarle al suyo, sino que ni siquiera tenía consideración por alguien que le había dado la vida. Únicamente le importaba el mismo.

Furiosa, se acercó hasta los barrotes del cadalso para verlo más de cerca. Quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo despreciaba antes de mandarlo a morir. Deseaba hacer por lo menos eso, para ver si su rechazo lo afectaba ante el enfermizo amor que afirmaba sentir hacia ella.

—Vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho—le dijo apretando los dientes y aferrando con sus manos dos de los barrotes de la celda—, a mi hermana, a tu familia y a mí. Tu padre debe estar muy satisfecho por eso, dondequiera que se encuentre.

El pelirrojo volvió a levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios y se aproximó a ella.

—No sabes cuanto lo compadezco—insistió la muchacha con sus ojos azules llenos de rencor, mismos que sintió que comenzaban a humedecerse—. No se merecía tener un hijo como tú. Apuesto que nunca se imaginó la clase de escoria que estaba trayendo al mundo.

—Lo sé—hablo él con tranquilidad mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, a través de la reja que los separaba—. Mi padre siempre fue un ingenuo. Como tu hermana.

—¡TE ODIO!—gritó Elsa perdiendo el control—¡MALDITO SEAS, TE ODIO! ¡DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERME CRUZADO CONTIGO!

La leve sonrisa que Hans había dibujado en el rostro se desvaneció al ver como la reina comenzaba a sollozar y percatarse del cambio drástico de la temperatura a su alrededor. No le gustaba verla llorar. Pero tampoco le gustaba que le gritara aquellas cosas, que hacían que sintiera una opresión en el corazón y provocaran que se sintiera colérico.

¿Por qué lo odiaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por ella? ¿No veía que todo lo que le importaba era que comprendiera que debía estar a su lado? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para demostrarle que la amaba?

Sin importarle los temblores que experimentaba su cuerpo a causa del frío, ni la tristeza y el odio de Elsa, extendió su mano para aferrar su delicada mandíbula en un movimiento algo brusco y la atrajo hacia él, presionando sus labios sobre los suyos sin consideración.

Ella sintió la mano del príncipe cerrándose como una garra en torno a la parte inferior de su rostro, sus dedos hincándose encima de sus mejillas y su boca invadiendo la propia, con gesto hambriento y posesivo. Eso le provocó náuseas. No quería ser besada por él; estar en contacto con sus labios era como encontrarse cerca de algo tóxico, maligno, que la destruiría desde dentro hacia afuera.

Desesperada, trató de empujarlo en vano, ocasionando que él incrementara su agarre y que el beso se volviera más demandante.

Finalmente, los blancos dientes de la soberana se clavaron con fuerza en el labio inferior de su atacante, haciendo que este dejara escapar un quejido de dolor y dándole oportunidad de separarse, con la respiración entrecortada.

Las paredes de piedra del sitio mostraban una fina capa de escarcha. Luchando por tranquilizarse, hizo que desapareciera lentamente mientras el ambiente recuperaba su temperatura habitual.

Había estado a punto de descontrolarse y aunque nada le daría más gusto que matar al asesino de su hermana con sus propias manos, no podía mancharse las manos con él. Ella no era como Hans y a pesar de su inmenso dolor, no estaba dispuesta a tomar una vida, por menos valor que esta tuviera.

—Eres despreciable—dijo Elsa apartándose de él con una mirada envenenada en sus ojos.

Se sentía un ambiente muy tenso en todo el lugar. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se dispuso a marcharse por donde había venido, cuando se detuvo y lo miró una vez más.

—Espero que nunca encuentres descanso, Hans—le espetó heladamente—. Si hay justicia más allá de este mundo, tendrás lo que verdaderamente te mereces.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia su costado para emprender la partida, cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Te amo, Elsa—le dijo con su voz grave y en un tono tan calculador, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer impasible—. Encontraré la manera de estar juntos. Ya lo verás.

La rubia sintió como su corazón se encogía al escuchar aquello y el miedo la invadió de nuevo. La manera en que lo había dicho, con tanta seguridad, le hacía sentirse terriblemente asustada, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era imposible. Él obviamente había dejado de estar lúcido hacia tiempo y se quedaría pudriéndose en esa celda hasta el ocaso del día siguiente.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como él se limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba del labio y la veía con intensidad, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío.

Pese a todo, terminó alejándose por el pasillo elegantemente hasta perderse de vista.

Hans escuchó el sonido de la puerta de hierro de los calabozos cerrándose de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Un minuto después reía. Era una risa tranquila y discreta, de quien sabe que todo se va a encontrar bien.

¿La horca? Aquello era razonable y más que predecible en su situación. La muerte de su padre también, si se la veía en retrospectiva. El pobre viejo no tenía un corazón fuerte y él había terminado de destruirlo. Sintió un poco de lástima por él.

Eso sí, no le daría a sus hermanos la oportunidad de verlo acabado. No. La horca podía esperar y él era una persona inteligente, que sabía como aprovechar las circunstancias que le rodeaban.

Era por eso que había observado al guardia que siempre iba a vigilarlo y llevarle sus alimentos, dándose cuenta de lo confiado que estaba por su "buen comportamiento" y notando que tenía cierta debilidad en la rodilla derecha, que sería conveniente usar a su favor a la hora de pelear con él para salir de esa sucia celda. Sería sencillo una vez que hiciera uso del pequeño garfio que siempre llevaba oculto en una de sus botas y que se había abstenido de aprovechar en todo ese tiempo, hasta no tener la certeza de lo que harían con él.

Ahora que lo sabía, no tenía sentido seguir esperando y observando. Conseguiría salir de los calabozos e iría por la reina. Se la llevaría lejos, a cualquier lugar en el que nadie pudiera arrebatársela. Lo haría o moriría intentándolo, porque sin Elsa nada tenía sentido.

Le demostraría que la amaba y que tenían que estar juntos. Lograría que ella lo amara también. Ya se olvidaría de su hermana y de todos.

Pletórico, dejo escapar una risa que hizo eco en las paredes del calabozo.

Había tardado en comprender lo que era el amor, pero ahora que lo había descubierto no lo dejaría escapar.

Sería el único hombre en la vida de la Reina de las Nieves. El único a quien ella pudiera amar.

* * *

><p>Este... hola. :3<p>

¿Cómo están mis copos de nieve de la oscuridad? Yo sin saber que clase de comentarios esperar, después de subir algo como esto. Como ven no me olvide de lo que les dije y por fin les traje ese escrito que muchos estaban esperando y en el que se explora más a fondo un aspecto muy oscuro y enfermizo del Helsa. Tengo muchas dudas respecto a este escrito. No sé si supe reflejar bien las emociones de los personajes y en especial las de Hans. Tal vez me apresuré demasiado en hacer que lo suyo derivara en locura pero bueno... es todo lo que pude hacer con un solo capítulo. xD

Ojalá el resultado no haya disgustado demasiado a nadie, sé que pueden haber personitas a las que no les gusta el Helsa tan malvado.

Como curiosidad, el título lo pensé por un comentario que me hizo _Aurora Auror_ respecto al drabble y me pareció muy adecuado para nombrar este fic. Ya saben que soy pésima titulando cosas, así que esta vez lo tuve fácil, jejeje.

Estoy cansada copitos. El príncipe es un personaje demasiado oscuro como para escribir seguido de esta manera. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión constructiva, mala o buena de lo que opinan de este oneshot. Responderé a usuarios anónimos en mi perfil para aumentar el feedback. :)

Ya está, me voy a atener a todas las consecuencias que surjan después de que hayan visto esto. *Risa nerviosa*

Bueno... ya no sé que decir, chéries. Tenía varias cosas pensadas pero ahora estoy sin palabras. xD Espero que no se hayan cansado de leer esta pequeña historia y que aprieten el botón de abajo para decirme que tal.

¡Abrazos a todos y que disfruten lo que queda del fin de semana!


End file.
